Celia Royal Vampire (Twisted Dark Elf)
Basics Created By: sadielizyy Name: Celia Age: 15 (current) Gender: female Height: 5'5" Weight: 140 lbs Species: pure blood Vampire Hair: silver (shoulder length messy bob-cut) Eyes: red (medium-small and glowing) Skin: pale peach Fav Colour/s: red, black Fav Number/s: 7 Birthday: January 16th of the year 4184 common era Physical Design/Personality: Clothes: Generally she wears all black, a semi-tight top that loosens below her chest, her shorts also loosen closer to the bottom and are about three quarters of a foot long. The sleeves of her shirt are long and loose, they hang off the inside armpit of the fabric and reveal her shoulders, then cover up her forearm. Attached to her top is a large red button with a swirl in it, her black cape wraps around her neck, on top of her shoulders and attaches behind the button which connects it and the top of her shirt. Celia also wears a pair of black boots that go halfway up to her knees. Face: Her hair frames her face, which is slightly longer with smaller slanted eyes, a longer nose and larger mouth with defined lips. She has semi-thin eyebrows and like rarely blushes. Body: Celia is very fit, her body is not all that petite though she isn't overly tall (rather borderline). She is evenly proportioned, while rather chesty, and athletic. Personality: For the most part she is the definition of selfish. Celia is crude, mean and most of all tricky. She is tough and cold. Celia hates being close to people due to a part of her that doesn't want to be alone, she has the belief that the people she cares for will leave her if she doesn't make them stay. This leads to her being very forceful with others and pushing them away, in general she can never really reach her goals because that is the one thing that can frighten her, losing something she tried so hard for, so she acts out aggressively, pushes it away, and blames people around herself. Another important part of her is how intelligent she is, Celia has developed her own potions by chemical means and experimentation, the important point being that she did it on her own. She is overtly independent and would rather train and work alone, however she knows when she needs help. Story and Role: Backstory: Celia is the daughter of the 'king' of all known vampires of her time. She has certain benefits for being royalty among her clan, same with her brother Jake (who is really the only person she cares about). When she was young, about where she has her first memories, she found the corpse of her mother that her father had killed because he was 'bored of her'. This led to her hating the man and wanting to overthrow him. Celia is also very much a product of her race and much like other vampires she hates humans with a passion and wishes to exterminate them all by her bare hands. She met the twins, Carrie and Callie while training and recruited them on to her team. When they did some research and learned about Rena (the hybrid) they made a plan to go after her, which of course her father found out about and ordered them to do it (so he would get the credit) nevertheless Celia was determined to go through with it but it made her hate her father that much more. Role in the Story: (in "Twisted Dark Elf") Celia functions as the overall main antagonist in this story and seems more minor at first but takes a major role further into the story. (in "Materializing of the Mist") NOTE THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN TWISTED DARK ELF SPOILERS!!!! This story features Celia as she is in the future from what she is in the start of "Twisted Dark Elf" she functions as a protagonist along side Allen, and is air to something more mysterious later on. Character arc/s (may contain spoilers): -note these are only posted for complete books or parts- Twisted Dark Elf: Part One: Celia enters in chapter two of TDE. She begins by mentioning the quest to retrieve the hybrid (revealed to be Rena) and then mentions her potion that Jake (her brother) is supposed to bring to them as soon as he can. With her are Carrie and a sobbing Callie (the twins) and Carrie (who is going on the quest) is getting impatient due to how slow Jake is being. Hence then Celia has to go find him, and as it turns out he got lost in the fortress halls. Celia beats him for it, banters with him and then takes the potion and leads him back to the other two. Since that did take a while Carrie is even more irritated though Callie has calmed some. Celia gives Carrie her potion and reveals to us that she is merely using Carrie to test her invention which is most likely not that safe. Later on Jake comes to her as he was confused by some of her words about 'the quest for the hybrid'. Celia explains that she doesn't much care for the hybrid as she knows 'it' won't be that useful and goes on to say that for her this was an experiment all along. Jake doesn't question how she contradicted herself but instead goes along with it, and beforehand Celia had blackmailed him into helping her out if she revealed her cause. But once Celia explains in full the dangers of the potion Jake snaps asking if Carrie is already dead, as he panics Celia responds with "It's possible that at this very moment she's already dead." and at that moment (which Celia hinted at timing for a reason) Callie walks in and heard. I fear for her sister's life she runs out to find her. Jake also tries to leave and help his friend but not before Celia knocks him out, saying she needs him for her plan. The next we see of her she is out on the battlefield that Carrie died and Callie was about to be next by Allison's doing. Celia makes a snarky comment at the dark elf who takes her foot off Callie. Then Celia tells her to take Rena and Karl and get out of there, promising that she will not go after them. Allison leaves as told knowing she has no other choice due to Karl's injuries but she is suspicious of why Celia did that. Callie also remarks that "it isn't like Celia to give up". Again hinting that there is more to the vampire's words. She then takes Carrie's body in her arms saying she "served her purpose" Callie acts up to defend her sister's name but Celia talks down to her, calls her weak and tells her not to come back to the fortress until she is ready to prove she is strong enough to get in, or else she will be killed. Celia leaves the girl she called her friend behind while carrying Carrie's deformed corpse. In her next appearance she is walking with Jake up to the room their father is normally in. This is after she had Jake go take Rena from under the elves' noses. They are to go and give the news to him, and Jake confesses that they have never seen his face, only heard him speak to them in the dark room he was always in. Jake pipes up and gives him the news, and when their father sternly remarks that he gave those orders to Celia (meaning he wanted to her to be the one to report to him) she announces her presence and then their father announces that she has not answered his question. It is then that Celia acts snide with him and after he expresses his disapproval the siblings leave the room. Jake reprises Celia on her manners toward someone she should be afraid of, and after she stubbornly responds with scoffing words Jake leaves, finding the argument not worth his time. Celia is not seen again until the scene where Jake helps Rena escape from the fortress. She watches with horror on her face but doesn't stop him. Then their father's favored servant finds approaches them (he saw the whole thing) saying they must face the consequences of letting the hybrid get away. Celia and Jake are then taken and the last that is seen of them in book one they are trapped in a dungeon of the fortress by having their limbs always broken or deformed so they cannot escape, being fed as little food as possible and also being used as toys by the other Vampires under orders from their Father to torture them in various ways. Celia has not said a single word since they were captured. Part one ends. Appearences: chapter two--> Plotting Vampires chapter six--> Celia's Plan chapter eight--> Battle-Scene chapter ten--> Head of the Fortress chapter twelve--> Escape the Fortress chapter fourteen--> The Consequences New Years Special--> Resolutions April Fools Day Special Easter Special--> The Contest Thanksgiving Day Special--> Thanksgiving? Halloween Special--> The Apology New Years Special 2012 TDE High School Special Materializing of the Mist--> The Clash of Silver and Snow Silver and Snow (RP)--> ep 1-4 Celia and Celia drunk (RP) random chat XD (RP) -more will be added as the story is continued- Trivia: -Celia was made on a whim to be a filler character, her only original role was to give Carrie a potion -In the original draft she was not involved, instead Callie had her role as the antagonist (however in the original concept Callie turned good and fell in love with Karl after they had a battle in which she tried to Kill Rena to avenge Carrie). -Celia's obnoxious behaviour began as comic relief to distract from the intense plot, now she just makes it more intense X"D -"Dumb-Brain" is what she calls Jake in chapter two and is one of her favorite things to call him Category:Original Characters